


Back Asswards

by Threshie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Background Case, Candy, Destiel - Freeform, Episode: s01e08 Bugs, Episode: s02e11 Playthings, Episode: s03e08 A Very Supernatural Christmas, Flustered Dean Winchester, Gaydar, Humor, M/M, POV Castiel, Podfic Welcome, Sassy Sam Winchester, Team Free Will, Wincest jokes the show has already made
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 03:11:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13650201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Threshie/pseuds/Threshie
Summary: People still mistake Sam and Dean for a couple. Dean is irked they don't assume he and Cas are a couple, because they actually are. Sam can't pass up the chance to tease his brother a little.





	Back Asswards

According to Sam, this wasn’t that unusual. Castiel had only recently started to accompany the Winchesters on every hunt, so he just hadn’t seen this aspect of their job. Until now.

“Your friends are adorable,” the desk clerk whispered to Cas, a knowing smile on her face. She nodded over at Sam and Dean, who were actually just wearing their usual flannel and jeans for this one, and added, “Love when couples dress alike.”

Cas tilted his head and glanced over at the brothers. Dean was not-so-subtly pretending to be choosing a snack from the vending machine, and Sam had just pulled a quarter out of his pocket and offered it for the cause. They really were dressed alike — jeans, boots, flannel shirts over T-shirts. Leaving their jackets in the car had just made it more obvious.

“They aren’t…” He began, but trailed off. He knew that Dean wasn’t with Sam — firstly because they were brothers, and secondly because Dean was with _him_. It occurred to him that the hunters might pretend to be a couple sometimes as a cover, though.

He tilted his head, noting how close they were standing, how their postures were almost identical, and how they were whispering to each other (because of course they were over there to discuss the case, not to buy Skittles.) As he watched, Dean offered the candy and Sam shook his head. Were they doing it on purpose? Maybe they were just so used to living side by side that they were that close without trying.

“If you say so,” the clerk responded, snapping Cas’s attention back to her just in time to see her wink at him. “You should get your gaydar checked, honey.”

Cas awkwardly agreed that he might need to, and that was that.

“Well that was kind of a bust,” Dean commented a few minutes later. They’d just climbed back into the Impala, and he was still munching on Skittles. “She just said the same thing our lead did,” he continued, ignoring Sam’s judging look and pouring a few more colorful candies into his hand. “The storage units seem totally normal, but people keep disappearing from ‘em.”

Cas nodded, trying not to thinking about kissing him for a taste. He had no doubt Dean would be happy to eat more candy for such an experiment later.

He wasn’t sure why he said it. Maybe because Sam had told him not to be surprised, so he figured it was par for the course. Maybe to let them know they could use that cover to get the clerk to chat more openly with them.

“She thinks you two are a couple,” Cas told them.  
  
Sam looked about as nonplussed as he’d expected. Dean, however, huffed and made that displeased face that dimpled the corners of his mouth. It was cute.

“Seriously? What about you?”

Castiel shrugged.

“She assumed I was just your friend.”

“That’s it,” Dean grumbled, scowling as Sam smothered a snicker behind one hand. “We’re gonna be a couple when we talk to the family!”

“Do FBI agents date each other?” Cas asked dubiously.

“No,” Sam confirmed, still amused. He rested an arm on the back of the seat and turned back to address Castiel, hazel eyes twinkling. “You see what I mean? This happens a lot. A few times Dean used it to embarrass me — right, Dean? Remember that time you said I collect porcelain dolls? Oh, or the time you said we were playing Jenga with that Pagan god couple, and called me ‘fussy’?”

Dean was fuming in his seat, and Sam’s laughter wasn’t helping.

“How about when that whole housing complex thought we were about to be their gay new neighbors?” Sam asked, smirking.

“Oh, shut up,” Dean said, waving a hand like he didn’t care. He clearly did. “People assume crap.”

“You called me ‘honey’ and _smacked my ass_ , Dean,” Sam said pointedly, raising his eyebrows.

Cas raised his, too, turning to Dean for confirmation. This was one side of the brothers he was _definitely_ not used to seeing.

“I-I was just playing along with our cover story!” Dean said hurriedly, flushing. His freckles stood out and the tips of his ears turned pink, too. It was rather adorable. “And it worked — they tried to sell us a house. Are you done? Can we go talk to the damned family now?”

“Sure, honey,” Sam replied sweetly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this bit of silliness. I realized Cas has never been around while somebody mistook Sam and Dean for a couple, and wondered how that would play out, and this is the result.


End file.
